Thank you for comin along
by PFDroids5198
Summary: The characters practice some of the songs for the show.
1. Thank you for comin along

**I don't own the song in this story or Phineas and Ferb.**

It was a normal day in Danville. Candace was obsessed with busting the boys...again. Ferb had gone to the dentist once again since the dentists told Linda that Ferb was a 'runner' as they called it. When Candace heard of this she hoped that this would get her mom to finally bust at least one brother. But she told Ferb to not do it again. Ferb didn't know what he did that day but he just went along with it.

She knew that if she didn't bust her brothers ever. That they would eventually be busted in about 20 years. They had done a lot this summer. "Oh hey Candace. Whatcha thinking about?" Phineas asked. "Oh you know..this summer felt like it would never end..and tomorrow is the last day of Summer" Candace answered "Yeah me and Ferb are planning to build the biggest and most awesomest project ever!" Phineas said happily.

"Anyway I know what you mean. We did a lot this summer. And I think it's best explained in song." Phineas told Candace. "What about you two?" Phineas asked Candace. "I think it sounds great."Candace answered happily. Ferb gave a thumbs up indicating he thought it was a good idea. "Great! I'll call up the gang and we can sing this as a practice for tomorrow's grand finale." Phineas said.

Not much earlier at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated...

"You know Perry the platypus. I just feel like remembering all of the memories of this summer."Doofenshmirtz told Perry and Norm. "Me too sir!" Norm said. "How about we do a little singing to the song those kids are singing." Norm asked his father. "Yes I will sing to a song that I'm not even supposed to know exists! Take that logic!" Dr Doofenshmirtz said.

"Sir you do realize you don't have many lines in this song?" Norm asked his father. "I'm not your father and I don't care! Ok let's see is everybody ready? Perry? Norm? Perry nodded slightly smiling. "Yes sir!" Norm said. Ok! Get ready!...now we wait...

Back at the backyard...

The song was just starting and Phineas began singing.

 _It started real simple with a cool rollercoaster_

 _An awesome beach party_

 _Then we raced stock cars_

 _We were one hit wonders_

 _With a big hit song_

 _And in a special two parter we sent Candace to Mars._

 _We built treehouse robots_

 _Hunted Bigfoot and a mummy_

 _We got the band back together and our parents too_

Then Candace started singing.

 _When my brothers get busted it was only a dream_

 _But who had that dream was it Perry or you?_

 _Actually I think my dream was inside Perry's dream_

 _"My mind is blown" Buford said._

 _There's been a 104 day's of Summer vacation_

 _We've had a lot of fun and sung a lot of of songs._

 _So now it's time for a big celebration_

 _Cause it's been a great summer and we just wanna_

 _Thank you for comin along_

 _Thank you for comin along_

 _Just wanna Thank you for comin along._

 _I'm six foot two and I fight a little platypus_

 _You'd think I'd be victorious just every now and then_

 _I've had a whole lot of schemes and a bunch of inators_

 _But I Fail over and over and over and over and over and over again_

 _But it was fun though_

 _We spent a day fighting pharmaceutical zombies_

 _Could've solved cold fusion but did fashion instead_

 _We met Klimpaloon and Meap and the lake nose monster_

 _But we're still baffled by the giant floating baby head_

 _We played Hockey Z-9 and Football X-7_

 _We went round the world and to the very edge of space._

 _We met our doppelgangers in the second dimension_

 _Isabella kissed me but I got my mind erased_

 _Wait what?_

 _You just wait ten years_

 _There's been 104 day's of Summer vacation_

 _We've had a lot of fun and sung a lot of songs_

 _But now it's time for a big celebration_

 _Cause its been a great summer and we just wanna Thank you for comin along !_

 _Thank you for comin along_

 _Thank you for comin along_

 _Just wanna Thank you for comin along_

 _Thank you for just coming along_

Anyone want some pie? Linda asked .

"Yes yes we do."

"And...Cut!"Dan yelled.

"That was great everybody now just do the same thing tomorrow"Dan told the cast of Phineas and Ferb.

"You got it Dan!" Phineas said.

"We got this" Ferb said.

Yes yes you do. "Swampy told Ferb.

Hey you messed my part up Dan! What the hey! I sound like a rat giving birth to kittens...and don't ask how.. I ... uh...know what that sounds like..." Doof said nervously

 **Yeah don't know what happened at the end there but... yeah. So I think I did okay on this finale thing here. Man I gotta get some sleep. I have been working on this since 3:00 AM now it's 5:00AM. So I hope you enjoyed this guys! I may make a follow up chapter if people like this.**


	2. Tomorrow is this Morning again

**Ok I am doing Tomorrow is this morning again. Hope you like it and enjoy! I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the song.**

"So now we need you and you for a duet" Dan told Doofenshmirtz and Candace.

"Cool" Candace replied

"Ok but you'd better not mess me up during the song like in the last chapter."Doofenshmirtz said.

"I'll do the best I can" Dan told him.

 _and this little baby's gonna help me get it right_

 _They say you only go around once_

 _They say that opportunity it never knocks twice_

 _But if there's one thing I can say about the people who say that_

 _They don't have this cool device_

 _I've never even heard of deja vu this bad_

 _But everything today is so familiar_

 _Like a fast recurring dream I ever had!_

 _Like you know what's gonna happen but it's still gonna fill ya_

 _If it keeps repeating I should do something about it_

 _I don't know the repercussions if I just let it run_

 _If you told me there'd be_ consequences

I _wouldn't doubt it_

 _But it's tempting just to let it go and use it for fun_

 _I can get it right Because today I have multiple chances_

 _Just a little foresight_

 _My means will justify my ends_

 _My worries will be over soon_

 _I'll rework my fate improve my circumstances_

 _If I get it wrong this afternoon_

 _I'll get it right today when tomorrow is this morning again_

 _If I get it wrong this afternoon_

 _I'll get it right today when tomorrow is this morning again_

 _If I get it wrong this afternoon_

 _I'll get it right today when tomorrow is this morning aagaaaaainnnn!_

"So Doofenshmirtz how'd I do on your voice?" Dan asked.

"Not too shabby actually. It could use a little work towards the end. But other than that not bad." Doofenshmirtz said.

"Ok everybody we need to get this place ready for the next song" Swampy told everybody.

 **Ok guys so I might do other songs like this but you know only if people like it.**


	3. Perry's Hat

**Today's song is (insert drumroll here) Perry's hat. I know right? So random! So here we go!**

"Ok Carl you got the hat and the squirrel suit?" Swampy asked. "Yes sir." Carl replied. "Danny you ready to sing" Swampy asked Danny. "Yes yes I am" Danny replied. "Ok I think we're ready. Oh one more thing." He went over to the edge of the DEI building where Carl was positioned. "Linda you ready?" He asked. "Yes" She replied quickly. ,"Ok let's start it." Swampy said.

 _"Shoot" Carl said as he dropped Agent P's fedora._

 _Perry's hat_

 _Floats on the wind_

 _I wonder where it is going_

 _Is there a head it will anoint_

 _Is this herring red_

 _Or a plot point?_

 _Perry's hat_

 _"That squirrel man dropped his hat. I should return it. I wonder what he's doing up there." Linda said._

"That was great guys! Now let's do it with the cameras rolling" Dan said as everyone groaned .

 **So that was Perry's hat. Hope you liked it. This chapter was more of a drabble. So yeah tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so now I am gonna do A better best friend by Candace Flynn. I do not own this song. Or Phineas and Ferb.**

"Ok Candace are you ready for the song?" Dan asked. Candace acted as if she was thinking. "Yes yes I am." She answered. "Ok let's get started then." Dan said. "Action!" Swampy said.

 _Finding a new best friend is even harder then I thought_

 _Makes me kinda miss Stacy_

 _Why did I let our friendship go?_

 _Today I learned a lesson_

 _What a best friend shouldn't do_

 _I put busting my brothers ahead of you_

 _You were always there for me_

 _On you I could depend_

 _And now too late I realize_

 _I should've been a better best friend_

 _I said things I shouldn't have_

 _Did things I shouldn't do_

 _Yes I forgot that you can't spell Us without U_

"Ok bring in Buford" Swampy said.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Ok guys. So I am gonna say this now if you dont want any spoilers from O.W.C.A. Files read this after it airs. this is the opening song from the episode. ENJOY!

.

.

.

"So are me and Carl getting paid for this?" Monogram asked. Before Director Jeff could answer Carl came up. "Sir, We are about to get started." Carl said. Monogram nodded and turned back to the director. "It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Marsh." Monogram said as he left for his dressing room. After everyone had gotten ready they all met on set.

A few minutes before, Heinz was talking to Co-Director (That's a thing right?) Dan. "Wow. That WAS a good impression of me. It's almost as if we're the same person." Doof told Dan. "Yes, Almost." Dan replied. "HEINZ DOOFENSCHMIRTZ NEEDED ON SET!" Director Jeff yelled through his megaphone.

"Oh, Looks like they need me. It was nice talking to ya!" Doof said as he started to make his way over to the set. Dan smiled. "That pharmacist reminds me of someone. I just can't remember who." Dan said to himself. "Oh, well. I'll think of who it is eventully." Dan said.


End file.
